CATaclysm
by LifesADarkArt
Summary: Sequel to CATastrophe. Hermione finds her Animagus cat self in another predicament with Draco. had a lot of requests for this so here you go. R&R


**It took forever but here's the sequel to CATastrophe**

CATaclysm

At the time, it had seemed like a good idea… but now...

Hermione stood in an alley with Draco towering far above her. Far, far above in fact, seeing as to how she was a small cat at the moment.

He stood there in shock as she debated on running past him to make an escape from the alley.

She was supposed to be meeting him at the café they were currently standing beside, to have a "date" as he'd deemed it. The small town was packed with witches and wizards doing their Halloween shopping. She had been trapped in her office putting in some extra work when she realized that she was going to be late. By the time she'd gotten to the brick entrance through The Leaky Cauldron, she was ten minutes late and still needed to get to the other end of Diagon Ally. During times like these, it was considered bad etiquette to apparate when the streets where so busy.

To Hermione, it seemed like the best way to get to the café on time was to travel along the narrow paths in her cat form.

She hadn't changed back into a cat since that encounter a few days ago and low and behold…

Draco took a step toward her and she calculated her escape through his legs. Just as she made a run for it, he caught her by the nape and picked her up.

Not again…

"Long time, no see, cat," he said and he seemed a bit irritated. She hissed at him and he chuckled. "Did you forget me?" he asked with a smirk.

Hermione wanted to claw at him but she was paralyzed. This couldn't be happening. Why was he out in an alley waiting for her anyway?

"After I nursed you back to health and fed you?" he sighed, "Maybe I should look into getting a loyal dog," he mumbled before finally cradling her properly.

Hermione tried to jump from his arms but he held her to him tighter.

"This is the thanks I get, huh?" he murmured before walking from the alley and into the front of the café.

He walked his way past the crowded front and sat himself down at a table in the back. He set her on his lap and pet her head before sighing heavily.

"I'm waiting for someone," he stated and then pushed her butt down when she tried to stand, "And you're going to wait with me… after all, this is your fault."

Hermione looked up at him not understanding.

"Don't shoot me that innocent look," he complained. "The day I found you…" he trailed off as if in thought.

Now Hermione was curious. She meowed to get him to go on and he looked down at her with a half-smile.

"Oh what?" he laughed, "Now you're interested?"

She meowed again and he lifted a brow at her before looking away as he spoke.

"I was thinking that you reminded me of her," he mumbled seeming embarrassed to be talking to a cat. "I figured that was why I had that stupid dream…" he looked back down at Hermione and his face turned a shade of pink as if he knew he were admitting this to the real her. He looked away again. "And then she shows up being all friendly a few days later," he shrugged. "Now somehow I'm looking forward to dinner with her, but she's almost thirty minutes late and then, just as I was outside, debating on going home, I find you."

Hermione had to get out of here and show up as herself. She made to get up but he held her down again.

"I see you're done listening," he smiled. "You just take what you want and run off," he joked and his smile was genuine.

She felt horrible. She was supposed to be sitting at this table getting to see him like this as her human self. He was going to think she stood him up and she would never be able to repay him for what he'd done. Worst of all, she'd been looking forward to getting to know him too.

She bit him in an attempt for release and he chuckled.

"I was just telling her about you today," he said as he stood up and held her to his chest again, "Too bad she won't get a chance to see how scrawny you are. I was sure you'd be dead by now." He looked thoughtful for a second, "how you got out and made it back to Diagon Alley is a mystery."

No, he was leaving!

She wiggled and struggled and scratched and bit, but without delay he was outside and apparating to his home.

* * *

><p>Hermione couldn't believe she was here again. He set her down on the bed and left the room.<p>

She paced up and down the blanket, trying to think of a way out of this…again. She couldn't apparate out, nor could she sneak out while he was sleeping and she doubted he'd leave the doors unlocked when he left the house like he had last time.

The window maybe?

She jumped carefully from the bed, padded across the room to a window but couldn't see. Which didn't really matter because she was pretty sure that from the third floor, it was a long way down to the ground...

She refused to transform in front of him. Things had gone too far already. Too far to recover her dignity if she was forced to admit the truth.

Draco returned to the room with food and water and set them by the door of the bathroom. He then pulled off his shirt and pants, picked her up and climbed into bed.

"Guess I'm going back my original plans for the night," he said pulling up the blanket and getting comfortable. Hermione looked at him shocked.

A man alone and half nude, tucking himself in for the evening? She could guess what his plans entailed. She'd been single for quite some time and had had private moments such as these after reflecting on her solitary life as well. But she couldn't believe he was about to handle those needs in front of her.

He seemed to know what she was thinking as he laughed, shaking his head at her before picking up a book from the side tabled and showing her the cover.

If a cat could look sheepish, she knew that she would have at the moment. She returned her eyes to the book as if he could see her embarrassment.

Hermione let out an excited meow when she recognized the cover. What great autumn night reading taste he had. Pulling her close, he sat back against his mountains of pillows and opened up to his bookmarked page.

She loved this book and she wasn't going anywhere until at least tomorrow morning, she estimated, so she settled near him. She left space between their bodies and made sure she had a good view of the pages.

He was watching her movements with a smile. "You want me to read to you?" he asked seeing her eyes scan the book. When she looked up at him and meowed a 'no thank you', he picked her up and put her in his lap before starting on chapter five.

Hermione was surprised at the sudden move, but relaxed and sat still as he began reading.

Maybe this time around wouldn't be so bad…

To her dismay, around chapter seventeen he shut the book placing it back on the side table with a yawn. She was a little annoyed when he picked her up and set her aside to get out of the bed. She'd been so warm and cozy listening to him read. Probably too warm and cozy when she thought about it.

But fighting this wasn't going to get her anywhere so she decided to indulge herself and treat this as an all expenses paid vacation of sorts. Book on tape with free food and lodging for a night. It sounded good.

She meowed to let him know that she didn't appreciate being moved and he pet her with a smile before speaking, "It's getting late, and you know the drill," he said and she meowed in question as she stretched her limbs.

He picked her up, and only after he set her on the floor and began pulling his bedding from his mattress, did she realize what was coming.

He tossed the bedding out into the hall as if he didn't want to bother with it at the moment and then went to the bathroom to start the shower.

She swiftly turned her head away as he pulled off his boxers and headed into the bathroom, again leaving the door open. She was not being bathed!

Not again!

* * *

><p>When Draco emerged from the shower, all she could see of him were his ankles from where she hid beneath the bed. She watched as he went over to his drawers and stepped into some fresh boxers. His feet then went back into the bathroom and proceeded to draw a bath.<p>

When he returned to the room he stood still and she imagined that he was looking around for her.

"Cat," he called and she assumed that that was her new name. It didn't take him long to get down on his stomach and find her under the bed. He stuck a hand out and called to her, "Come on, no point in delaying it," he said.

Hermione hissed at him taking quick swipes at his hand while backing further beneath the bed.

"Fine," he said getting up from the floor and she relaxed for only a moment before, "Wingardium Leviosa," was uttered and the bed was lifted from the ground.

Hermione tried to run past him but he caught her and again ignored the biting, closing them both in the bathroom.

He dropped her in the tub and she meowed angrily.

"Get over it," he said lathering her up.

She stood still and gritted through it while growling. Draco had the nerve to whistle a tune as he scrubbed her fur.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" he asked as he dried her off with a spell. He set her down on the floor near her food and made the bed. When he was done with that he stood at the door to the bathroom and pointed at the cat litter, "Remember what I said about taking shits in this house, Cat," he reminded her and she gave him the cold shoulder as she turned away and waited near the bed.

"That's fine," he said as he picked her up and set her on the bed with him, "You don't have to care, just know that there will be consequences," he laughed. He made himself comfortable again and she waited until he looked at her to join him, to deliberately walk as far away from him as the bed would permit, and lay down.

He chuckled, "Holding a grudge then?" he asked and she turned so that her butt was facing him. "I'll make it up to you," he said sitting up and standing from the bed. She stayed where she was and didn't bother looking to see what he was up to.

She heard him open the desk drawer and rummage around before closing it. She heard a little jingling sound and sat up to see him holding a little red collar with a gold bell. The collar he'd bought for her...

He jingled it at her before sitting on the bed and placing it around her neck.

It was a very lovely collar, too bad she wasn't a cat. She recalled that Draco was indeed a better guy than she'd have thought possible and decided that since she had missed their 'date' she could at least show him her gratitude in the form she was in now. Who knew if he'd forgive her for standing him up? Now might be her only chance to clear her conscience about everything. Including how terrible she was beginning to feel, about how attached he was getting to her while she was invading his personal space and privacy.

She stood up and meowed a low thank you to him, nuzzling his hand to give him permission to pet her.

He smirked at her, "All it takes are fancy gifts, eh? Spoiled cat," he murmured petting her from head to tail before getting back into bed. She took a deep breath and decided that she may as well go all the way with this. She wasn't planning on ever seeing him again after tonight anyway.

She cuddled up close to his waist and laid down. He laughed out loud startling her, "You're being quite friendly," he said to her picking her up and placing her on his stomach. "Should I be worried?"

Hermione would have laughed if she could. Instead she purred a moment before getting cozy on his belly button.

He pet her until she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up in the night with the need to use the restroom. She carefully jumped off of Draco, made her way to the floor and walked to the bathroom. She made sure that Draco hadn't been disturbed before she transformed back into a human. She quietly shut the bathroom door and locked it just in case. Not that if he came knocking and she had to change back, she could make sense of being locked in the bathroom. Still, she was being cautious.<p>

She was pulling down her underwear when she heard the creak of the bed and heavy footsteps on the floor.

She pulled her knickers up in a swift stroke, tried her best to unlock the door quickly and quietly, then took a deep breath and transformed back into a cat just as the door was being opened.

She looked up at him innocently as he stared down at her seeming surprised.

"You accidentally closed yourself in, didn't you?" he asked sleepily and she meowed agreement. He ran a hand through his tousled hair that shone a light blue from the moonlight coming through the small window, and Hermione took in his sleepy, unkempt posture, along with his boxer clad body.

Why the hell hadn't she really noticed how amazing he looked until now?

The first time she'd been here, it had been a passing thought, but as he opened the door wider and stepped into the room-

That thought was immediately put on hold as he stood facing the toilet and started fiddling with the front of his boxers.

She made a swift exit before she saw anything.

She heard the loo clearing and him washing his hands before he stepped out and she could finish her previous thoughts.

Draco Malfoy was indeed a looker. When he yawned and looked down at her she felt herself flush beneath her fur. She shook her head and walk into the bathroom, pushing around the cat litter to make it appear that she was going to do her duty. Just as she was hoping, he continued on his way to bed and passed out again.

She waited there for a bit until she was sure he was sleeping and then made another attempt at peeing in private.

This time it all went according to plan. She decided she couldn't flush and she tossed the toilet paper in his covered trashcan, then quickly washed her hands with low water pressure before sneaking back into bed with him.

This time though, sleep was out of the question.

Suddenly she was too aware of the warm body heat he emitted and the smell of his bed. She got a closer look at his face and realized that she hadn't ever really looked at him until now. His lashes long and dark, his brows thin and arched, his cheekbone high and strong like his jaw line. His nose was still pointed upward, as if he thought he was better than everyone, just as it had been when they were kids.

But most appalling of all were how pink his parted lips were. The top one thin and the bottom very full.

Hermione started when his eyes blinked open, and stared sleepily straight at her. He smiled and pet her from head to tail, giving a small chuckled when her butt involuntarily lifted as his hand glided across it. Then he turned over and was out like a light again.

Hermione shivered. Somehow in the last few hours, his friendly petting had become an intimate caress. Before, his touch had been like he'd pat her head, but now it had felt like he'd really dragged his hand over her back, hips and butt.

This was strange and seriously disturbing, and yet she was still purring from the contact. She took a few breaths to calm herself and when the purring stopped, she moved as far away as she could from Malfoy and settled down for sleep. It was decided, she had to leave first thing in the morning.

If she could again find a way out.

* * *

><p>The next morning Draco woke Hermione up when he started to rhythmically pet her spine.<p>

She sank closer to his warmth and her purring was a loud rumble through her body. He was smiling down at her and she felt her stomach do some kind of dangerous maneuver.

She had to snap out of it. She sat herself up and jumped off the bed, headed for her water bowl.

She watched as he stood from the bed and headed for the bathroom. She couldn't help but notice the way the front of his boxers tented as his blood ran through its morning routine.

As he entered the bathroom she really started to feel like a voyeur. She would kill someone if she ever found out that they'd done this. Her chances at escape where slim to none as she looked up at the clock and realized that it was already some time into the afternoon. The clock on the wall couldn't be right, could it?

They'd slept in. Waay in…

That meant that he obviously didn't have work today.

Draco started wandering his room as he brushed his teeth and she turned away.

This was all seeming overly intimate all of a sudden and her conscious was eating a hole into her gut.

She should just transform and explain what happened. Especially now that her feelings were turning her into a pervert. It wasn't fair to him.

She sighed and walked over to him as he stood, now back in the bathroom, rinsing his mouth out. He was going to know that she'd seen him naked, that he'd bathed her, that she'd slept with him and that she was a complete ass for not having the courage to have done this sooner.

She stood in the doorway to the bathroom as he toweled his face dry.

It was now or never, while she still had the nerve…

_Ding Dong!_

The doorbell went off down stairs and Hermione almost jumped out of her skin. When the bell rang a multitude of times, Draco sighed angrily and put a pep in his step. He headed out of the room without making himself presentable so Hermione assumed he knew who the visitor was.

Well, there went her chance. She wasn't about to transform now that there'd be spectators.

He returned in the company of Blaise Zabini and Hermione had a sense of déjà vu. Blaise immediately seized Hermione, sitting on the edge of the bed with her on his lap.

"Hey pretty kitty," he cooed as he pet her, "so the tragic story has a happy ending after all," he smiled down at her, "a man is reunited with his long lost cat."

Hermione purred.

She liked Blaise, he was very bright and warm.

Draco laughed lightly and Hermione noticed that the sound was nice. Like this was the first time she was hearing it.

"Yeah," he started, "it's like a fairytale ending." His words were sarcastic but his face didn't match them.

"So," Blaise said as he continued to pet Hermione, "how was last night's date?"

Hermione watched Draco's reaction closely. Suddenly, what he thought about the whole thing had become extremely important to her. When he sighed heavily and sat down in the chair at his desk, Hermione felt guilty.

"She stood me up," he admitted and Blaise's hand paused for a moment at those words, before continuing it's slow rhythm over Hermione's fur.

"I'm sure she had a good reason," he soothed. "After all, she's Hermione 'Punctual' Granger," he added with a smile, "She wouldn't just leave someone hanging like that."

Draco didn't look convinced as he spoke, "Yeah, maybe your right."

Blaise set Hermione aside and let his hands hang between his legs.

"You should owl her," Blaise suggested and Draco scoffed.

"Don't you think that's a bit much," he said, "it's not like we're in a relationship. She's going to think I'm stalking her if I owl her after we've just met for the first time in years."

Hermione most certainly would be surprised, but thinking he's a stalker… no. Besides, if this were a normal situation, she'd have already owled him an apology and rescheduled promptly after missing their engagement. Punctual indeed.

"She's not going to think you're a stalker," Blaise laughed, "just do it. You were all excited about it too."

Draco looked defiant.

"I was intrigued," he said flatly, "not excited," he corrected.

"Please," Blaise said, "you even called off work today in case the night ran long," he scoffed and Hermione let out a little surprised meow of shock. Had he really expected her to sleep with him. A one night stand at that?

Blaise, thinking that she was asking for further attention, presumed his earlier petting.

Draco seemed unabashed as he shrugged.

"I like to be prepared, "he said with a smirk and Blaise shook his head at him. "Besides, I sure as hell wouldn't have minded if it happened. You should have seen the way she came up to me, all bashful and red in the face," he chuckled recalling it, "I figured the date was just pretense for her to ask me to bed her."

Hermione was in utter shock, was that really how she presented herself?

"I highly doubt that," Blaise said seriously, "and that's beside the point," he continued, "even if that were the case, you wouldn't need the next day off. I've seen you kick finer ladies out the day after without a second glance."

This seemed to catch Draco off guard and his face colored a shade of pink.

"You can't just do that to _the_ Hermione Granger," he muttered, "girls have tried to curse me for such things and I wouldn't try my luck at blocking a spell shot by Granger," he tried to cover, but Blaise wasn't having it.

"Right…" he said slowly, "Why can't you just admit you've always had a fondness for Granger. Is it really so hard to put into words?"

Draco looked like he'd been slapped in the face and Hermione did her best to keep quiet. How could that be?

"All right…" Draco sighed, "I've been harboring a stupid school crush, so what?" his face was amazingly red and Hermione's stomach felt light and heavy at the same time.

Why? Why on earth did he like her? And man, did he have a bad way of showing it.

"I think it's great," Blaise smiled, "so why don't you just owl her and let her clear up the misunderstanding. All that mudblood/pureblood crap isn't holding you back now, so what's your excuse?"

Draco didn't answer, but Hermione guessed that Blaise took the silence as a conformation. Blaise fell back on the bed and set Hermione on his chest.

"What did you name her anyway?" he asked Draco and it seem to startle him back into the realm of the living.

"Who?" Draco asked confused at the change of topic.

"Her," Blaise said holding Hermione up by the paws. She struggled to free herself and Blaise laughed letting her go.

"Oh," Draco said, "Cat," he replied.

"Yeah the cat," Blaise huffed impatiently.

"No," Draco said, "her name is Cat," he explained and Blaise sat up to give Draco a scowl.

"Cat?" he asked skeptically, "like the girls name K. A.T. right?"

"No," Draco shrugged, "like the animal, C. A.T."

Blaise shook his head and gave Hermione a sympathetic look.

"You poor thing," he said and then picked her up, standing from the bed, "I'm going to head out," he said before handing her over to Draco, who set her on his boxer clad lap.

"Later," Draco waved before Blaise exited.

Hermione quickly jumped to the floor and Draco stood, went to his dresser and pulled on some jeans.

What was she supposed to do now. She couldn't very well transform and say sorry now could she. He liked her. Since school.

And had expected a one night stand?

She hadn't even considered that a possibility. Unfortunately, now she couldn't get the idea out of her head. He wasn't even close to bad looking and he was also a pretty decent person, she tacked on. She didn't want to think that she was only going for looks.

As she was contemplating this, she was picked up again and held close to Draco's now t-shirt covered chest. They were suddenly headed out of the door, down the stairs, through a corridor and into a study where the walls were lined with books.

He closed the door and set her down on an arm chair near the fireplace.

He sighed and sat behind a heavy oak desk against one wall. He started to open different folders and stack papers. He signed others and stamped them with a seal.

Hermione jumped down from the chair to get a closer look. She hopped up onto the seat across from him at his desk. He looked up for only a moment before continuing what he was doing.

Hermione smiled, he was doing work at home, so like herself. In fact his desk was just as neatly organized as her own.

He created a strange sort of assembly line in the next hour. Signing papers and stamping them accepted or denied and setting them aside, then folding all of those papers, and then putting them all into envelopes. Soon he was wax sealing one after the other, before tying them together with string and setting them aside.

When he pulled out a new folder and started the routine from the beginning again, Hermione let herself drift off.

It was some time later when she woke up. There was a fire lit and Draco had squared away all of his files. Now there were only stacks of bound envelopes to one side, and a whole lot of crumpled up parchment on the other.

She hopped up onto the desk from the chair and he seemed to be so absorbed in whatever he was writing that he didn't notice her as she scanned his neat script.

_Granger,_

_Sorry I missed you last night. Perhaps we could reschedule. If you're not too busy. I'd like to take you to dinner at a restaurant instead of the café. If you'd be comfortable of course…_

Draco crumbled up the parchment with an aggravated sigh and Hermione dodged it as he tossed it near the others. He seemed to have just noticed her and his face tinged a shade of pink as if he knew that she understood what was happening.

"Pathetic isn't it," he said to her before giving her head a pat.

Hermione couldn't believe he was having so much trouble over a letter. He'd acted so suave the previous day. The way he'd tricked her into calling their meeting a date and how he's sized her up like she were a slab of meat.

Hermione couldn't figure out how writing a letter could be harder than being as brash as he'd been yesterday. Did he like her that much to be so nervous?

She had to get serious about making an escape plan. At this point, it was impossible to reveal herself and it wasn't like he was going to let her go. Hopefully he'd have work tomorrow and she could get out the same way she had last time.

After that, she'd ask him for that second date. She was more than ready for that.

Again, without warning she was being picked up.

"You hungry?" he asked her as they left the study and traveled back up to his room.

She meowed a yes and he left her in the room, picking up her bowl on the way out. He brought her some cooked chicken and Hermione ate up.

From there it was the same routine as last night.

He showered (with the door open,) got into a fresh pair of boxers, picked up Hermione, got into bed, set her on his lap and opened up is book.

Hermione forced herself to relax even though all she could think about was how warm his skin was and how close the proximity had gotten. Last night had felt nothing like this. Eventually her heart slowed and she relaxed into his warmth as he read aloud to her. His voice was very gentle and soothing but a constant reminder of how male he was.

Before she knew it, she was imagining how nice this would be to do in her human body. She could hear herself purring and Draco stopped for a moment to reposition his hands. One to hold the book up and the other petting Hermione soothingly.

Hermione smiled, as long as he was treating her like a pet cat, he'd make a good boyfriend.

She was probably getting ahead of herself now.

Listening to the lolling of his voice, Hermione fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Draco woke up the next morning with a crick in his neck. Cat had fallen asleep on him and it was impossible to work up the will to disturb her. So instead, he'd set his book on the side table and slept as well as he could in the position that he was in.<p>

During the night she hadn't budged so neither had he, but now it was time to take charge. He set her aside and sat up, stretching out his limbs.

He needed to get up. Today he had a plan to see through. He wasn't the letter writing type, but what did that matter when he worked in the same building as Granger. He would take a quick trip to her section today around lunch and ask her to join him at the café. It was that simple.

He got up quietly and got ready. As he was coming back into the room with fresh food and water for Cat, she woke up with a yawn and took him in for a long moment. He knew it was insane, the amount of awareness he was sensing from her, but as she watched him cross the room, he kept an eye on how she assessed him.

Cat was smart and it looked like she was calculating something about the situation.

Now that she was taken care of, he could head out. He went to her to pet her and smiled when she purred. As he headed for the door she kept an eye on him as if she were memorizing him. As if she were planning on running away again.

He closed the door to the room and for the oddest reason, he felt the need to secure it… so he did. He put a spell that would keep Cat from getting out and anyone else from getting in.

Last time, he'd just assumed that when one of the house elves had gone in to clean, she'd slipped out. When he'd asked the staff, none of them had spoken of even seeing a cat. The one who had been in his room that day, said she didn't recall a cat at all.

He didn't have time to warn the whole staff to stay out of his room, so the spell would do for today.

He headed out to the fire place in the sitting room and floo'd to work.

The day was unbearably long and he hurried through his work as if, if he moved faster, so would the day. Finally lunch hour was upon them and he checked out early.

He headed to the elevator and exited at the thirty-second floor. He had but to ask around and he found her office with ease. When he got there, he came face to face with Longbottom.

"Long time Malfoy," Longbottom said. Setting down a large box in front of Grangers office door and then turning to offer Draco a hand. Longbottom ran an herb shop in Diagon Ally and was obviously making a personal delivery.

"Indeed," Malfoy greeted, giving the other man's hand a shake, "I was just here looking for Granger," Draco added and Longbottom laughed.

"You and everyone else," he said, "I figured if anyone knew where she was it'd be you actually."

Draco lifted a brow, "Me?" he asked.

"Yeah. Last I saw her she was rushing out of here saying she was late for a meeting with you," Longbottom smiled at Draco as if recognizing that the 'meeting' was more than just that, "she sped out of here and asked me to leave her order at the door," he said pointing to the box beneath the one he's added just moments ago.

"Well," Draco shrugged, "she stood me up, which is why I'm here to have a word with her now."

Longbottom started to look a bit worried but then shrugged it off.

"Hermione works in mysterious ways," he said with a sigh, "I'm sure she had a good reason. She'll get back to you with an explanation in no time," he went on.

"Yes, punctual and all that," Draco scoffed and Longbottom laughed.

"That does describe her quite well," he chuckled before waving good bye, "I've got to run. It was good seeing you again," he said as he headed toward the elevators.

"You too," Draco waved.

"Oh yeah," Longbottom said turning back around, "If you catch Hermione before I do, tell her I said congratulations for me," he said.

"On what?" Draco asked.

"Suzan was down covering someone in the registration office and saw that she'd finally mastered the whole animagus thing she'd been going on about for a few months," he laughed as if everyone in the Ministry had heard Grangers rants.

"Animagus?" Draco questioned. That was some tough magic. It only made sense that Granger would want to try it out.

"Yup," Lonbottom continued, "Suzan said she was registered last week, which is sort of strange. Hermione kept saying that we should all get together and celebrate when she got her license, but she hasn't even mentioned it."

Longbottom shrugged and Draco felt a shiver go up his spine.

"A week ago?" he heard himself ask shakily as realization dawned on him and the other man nodded. "Do you know…" Draco went on, his throat becoming dry and his breath a little shorter, "what animal she is?

"No, I didn't find that out," he answered, seeming thoughtful, "Anyway," Longbottom went on, "Tell her we're past due on that party if you see her. I've got to get back to the shop," he said then with a final wave, he left Draco there standing stunned.

There was no way that what he was thinking could possibly be the case here. In fact, he _knew_ it wasn't the case and he was just going to go back to his office and work himself into the ground like he'd normally do. Far better to do that than to think of the implications at hand here.

* * *

><p>Hermione had enjoyed her day. Sure the door was, as she'd predicted, locked up tight. But aside from that, there was a bookshelf in a corner filled with first additions and the room was quiet and cozy.<p>

She kept an eye on the clock and had put everything back in its place by the time that Draco returned. He came into the room quietly and cautiously, unnerving Hermione. Something was wrong.

Instead of a friendly welcome, he stood with the door at his back and just watched her. When she turned her head to the side in question, his face blushed a deep pink and he hurried to the bathroom. He started the shower and for the first time, he closed the door before getting undressed.

Hermione was seriously confused. Maybe he was sick.

When he finally finished his longer than usual shower, he emerged in a towel, pulled clothes from his dresser, retreated back to the bathroom and returned fully clothed.

Strange indeed.

Hermione studied his pajama pants and grey t-shirt. He must be sick, and that was why he was choosing to keep warm all of a sudden.

But she knew that that wasn't true. The way that he was watching her spoke volumes… he suspected her.

She wondered what had happened while he was at work. As far as she knew, not even Ron and Harry new that she'd gotten registered and it's not like the files were open to the public. Maybe if he went looking for her today, he'd have heard that she'd been practicing to become an animagus, but that didn't mean anything did it?

Now she was freaking out as she paced up and down the bed. Should she just transform, or should she wait for him to say something? Did she still have a chance at keeping her dignity intact?

Before she knew it, Draco was beside her in the bed and picking her up. He placed her on his lap and began petting her. She relaxed a little.

"Did you miss me today?" he asked and she looked up at him as he smiled down at her. He seemed to have calmed down in the past minute or so. He couldn't know. If he did, would he be talking to her like this?

Either way, it wasn't safe to be here any longer. It was time to be desperate. Her mind worked furiously to find a way out. And then it came to her.

She jumped off of Draco and ran to her food bowl. It was almost empty, so she made a show of pushing around the leftover meat he given her this morning.

"Hungry?" he sighed and got up. He picked up the bowl and headed out of the door.

Okay, Hermione thought. She'd only have one chance at this.

When Draco got back, she was ready. As he opened the door and slipped in, she ran between his legs and slipped out.

"Oi" she heard him call after her, but she kept running. Down lots of stairs through a few winding halls. If she could just lose him long enough to get to a window or back door. He'd never have to know about any of this. She found herself in the kitchen but she knew that it wouldn't be long until she was found, and it was all because of this damn collar around her neck.

She hid inside the open door of the pantry and used her hind legs to push the thing over her head. It took a bit of effort but finally it came off.

"Cat!" she heard him call from just outside the kitchen.

Hermione took the collar in her mouth, making sure that the bell wouldn't sound. She ran for the back door of the kitchen that was cracked open to a garden. She could see a house elf tending to bed of flowers.

This was it.

She flung the collar out into a bush and ducked back into the kitchen, hiding behind the island as Draco came in and went for the back door after hearing the little bell jingle out that way.

Hermione, satisfied that he'd be out back, ran for the front door. With a few glances around, she transformed back into a human.

She pulled the door open and ran out knocking right into a hard chest. The person caught her before she fell backward on her bum.

"What the-" Blaise started to say, and Hermione covered his mouth with a hand.

She turned back to the door and shut it gently before pulling her hand away from his face.

"Please," she started and she knew that she must have looked and sounded quite frantic from the look he was giving her. "please, don't tell him you saw me here. Please," she begged and when he nodded once, she ran for the edge of Malfoy's property and apperated to her home.

It wasn't until she was showered and in bed that she realized that she could never face Blaise or Draco again.

Never…

* * *

><p>"Oh, hello Blaise," Hermione said as Blaise shut the door to her office behind him. She knew that her face was as red as a cherry and he smiled at her reaction.<p>

"I'm sure that you know I'm here for an explanation," he chuckled and Hermione put a hand to her cheek to cool the skin.

"Did," she mumbled, "did you tell him?" she asked. She didn't really want to hear the answer.

"No," Blaise replied with a smile, "at least not yet."

Hermione's heart sank into her stomach.

"I see," she sighed.

"So," he said, "you're Cat…" he stated and Hermione, unable to speak or look at him nodded. "Do tell," he said, taking a seat across from her and not doing very well at holding in his glee.

Hermione reluctantly recapped what had happened the week before and the day she went to go meet up with Draco. By the end of it, he looked about ready to burst.

"Please," she tried, "don't tell him."

Blaise seemed to think that over. "From what he's told me," he said, "I'm pretty sure that he has gathered as much."

Hermione put her face in her hands, "I'm so embarrassed," she said into them.

"Not as much as him I'm sure," he laughed, "So go and tell him what happened."

Hermione scoffed at that.

"And what would I say?" she asked Blaise.

"Tell him your ready for that one night stand," he said seriously and Hermione gawked at him.

"I never said that," she coughed out.

"You didn't have to. That way you talked about him-"

"Please don't," she said holding up her hands to silence him.

"Well at least go on that date," he suggested.

"I don't know…" Hermione shrugged.

"Fine, " Blaise said standing up, "Then I suppose you leave me no choice but to go and tell him everything."

Hermione hopped from her seat and latched onto his arm.

"You can't" she yelled frantically.

"He has the right to know and if you're not going to tell him, than I guess I have to," he said with a smile and Hermione instantly knew he was baiting her. And damn it all, it was working.

"Fine, I'll go on the date with him," she said quickly before she could think too deeply into it.

"Wonderful," Blaise said, "Tonight, after work, eight o'clock, at the Café," he said happily, "go home and get dolled up before heading out, he'll like that," he told her before leaving.

She needed more time than that.

And she was still thinking that same thing, when many hours later, it was time for her to head to the café.

* * *

><p>Hermione found him at the back of the Café waiting. When she approached, he took a long moment to take in her attire of knee length skin tight sixties dress, and low heels, before finally meeting her eye.<p>

He stood up and waited for her to sit down before taking his own seat again.

They sat silently for some time until a waiter came to their table and they both put in an order.

Hermione couldn't stand it anymore. They just needed to get it out of the way.

"I'm really sorry," she said quietly and looked away when as he watched her.

"For standing me up?" he laughed, "No problem."

Hermione found her head snapping up to look at him. Was he serious? Maybe she wasn't being clear enough.

"No…" she started, "about… everything else." She couldn't bring herself to say it and she knew that her face was burning up. He watched her with a smile now and she became increasingly uncomfortable.

"What else is there to apologize for?" he asked innocently and she couldn't tell if he was teasing her or if he was serious?

"Are we," she started and then cleared her throat when it cracked, "are we pretending that it didn't happen?" she asked and felt silly for even thinking it. How simple would that be? Not having to explain anything, or go through reliving it all with him sitting right across from her.

Too easy.

"Well yes," he said with a shrug, "that is what I was planning on doing if you would stop trying to bring it up," he sighed and then put on a smile, " so Granger, long time no see," he said and Hermione had to focus quite hard to get her mouth to shut after it fell open.

"Just like that?" she asked and he laughed.

"Just like that."

"But don't you want to know what happened?" she asked. Now that he was avoiding the subject it egged her on.

"Nope…" he said sitting back in his chair and Hermione lifted an eyebrow.

"Not the least bit curious?" she pushed. Draco leaned in over the table and looked her in the eye.

"I'm not supposed to tell you, but Blaise already filled me in on the details," he said and Hermione couldn't wait until she saw him again. She was going to punch that liars lights out, "Besides that," he went on as he sat back again, "Neither of us really wants to bring up the most mortifying moments in own lives, so I say we leave it at that."

Hermione sighed. It was true. She wanted to just enjoy his company. Still it seemed wrong to just let it dangle in the air like this. Them both knowing but never speaking of it.

"But-" she started to say and Draco put his palm to his face.

"Look Granger," he said, "maybe another time," he pulled his hand away and his cheeks were bright, "for now though, could you let me just enjoy the evening with you. As you know I've been waiting quite patiently for some time now," he said and Hermione flushed.

"Right…" she said turning her gaze to her lap and fiddling with the napkin there.

The waiter brought their food and they ate in silence.

"So…" Hermione said as she pushed her food around her plate. She needed to talk. About anything at this point, "do you think this is one of those things that we'll laugh about later?" she asked with an awkward chuckle. He looked up from his food and seemed to be thinking it over.

"I can't imagine so," he answered with a smile.

"It's always hard to imagine it being funny when it's happening," Hermione said truthfully and Draco shrugged.

"I guess in a sort of twisted way, it could be funny, sure," he said and Hermione really laughed this time.

"If Ron or Harry ever found out, they'd never let me live it down," she said to herself more than him and Draco smiled.

"In that case, maybe it's only fair that I tell them about it, "he laughed at the look on her face, "after all, I'm going to have to deal with Blaise bringing it up for a while and I'd hate to think that I'm alone in my suffering."

"You wouldn't," Hermione accused.

"Why not?" he asked and Hermione took a deep breath to calm herself. She was sure that he was joking. But just in case he wasn't, she knew just what to say.

"You couldn't even if you wanted to," she countered, "that would entail you admitting to my two best friends that you've been harboring feelings for me for a few years now," she smiled sweetly up at him. She knew it was a low blow, but she just couldn't let Ron and Harry find out about this.

"I'm fine with that," he smirked at her and Hermione was taken aback. She was so sure that his pride wouldn't let him do it. "Besides," he continued, "since we'll be dating regularly now, it won't be much of a secret soon anyway," he said with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulder before taking a bite of his food.

Hermione feel heat rising to her face. He was so brazen when he was around her. Her heart did a double tap before settling.

What was she supposed to say to that? That she agreed? Because she did.

"Right," he said setting down his fork, "since you don't look too committed to your dinner," he gestured to her full plate of food, "What say you, to retiring back at my house?"

Hermione stared at him waiting for him to yell 'just kidding,' but it never came.

"I hope you really aren't expecting a one night stand?" she found herself saying and he smirked before busting out in full laughter.

"I won't if you tell me not to. But it wasn't out of my range of expectation," he said and Hermione couldn't believe his gall.

"Then what do we need to go to your home for?" she asked.

"We have a few chapters of that book left to go," he said and Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"That does sound nice…" she said hesitantly.

"Good," he said standing up and taking her hand. He looked like a shark who'd just smell fresh blood with the grin on his face, "we can do the usual routine, and if I'm lucky, I may even get to bathe you."

Hermione scoffed.

"Keep dreaming," she said, but couldn't disguise the fact that she was seriously considering it.

"I won't have to after I seduce you and make it a reality," he laughed as he tossed far too much money on the table and held her hand as they exited the café. Hermione could barely stand his cocky sass.

Maybe he was trying to make up for her witnessing his insecurities. Either way, it didn't matter if he was just putting on a show to unnerve her, or if he was really going to try and seduce her, she knew that she shouldn't be falling for his bait.

"Maybe I should just head home then," she said glaring at him as they stepped out of the front door.

"And miss a chance to let me pet you so you can fall asleep, purring next to me?" he chuckled and Hermione's face wasn't the only thing heating up. Wasn't he the one who was saying that this situation would probably never be funny? Now here he was making jokes at her expense.

"You pig," she said but there was little conviction, which he seemed to notice.

"See, it's working already," he smiled and pulled his hand away from her, "I'll warn you though," he said seriously, "I won't promise to keep my hands off of you if you come with me."

His words were more of a tease than a warning. Was he seducing her even now?

"Do you do this often?" she asked and when he lifted a brow at her she elaborated, "Inviting women over for casual sex?"

He smiled at that, "Yes I do," he said and Hermione sighed, "But, I don't often invite women over for story time with the choice of leaving unscathed if they have the will power to resist me," he added and Hermione hated herself at the moment for fawning over that. It was hardly romantic after all, and he was still trying to get into her knickers, but damn it all it was somehow sexy.

He held out his hand again as if giving her a final choice.

"I won't give in." she warned and he shrugged.

"Even if you don't, I won't be disappointed to have you there," he smirked and she swooned.

"And I won't even stay the night," she added.

"If that's what you want," he said.

"So we read and I leave?" she asked.

"And I'll try my best in between to keep you there, yes," he answered.

Hermione knew that she wouldn't make it home tonight and she was already feeling disappointed in herself as she took his hand and they apperated to Malfoy Manor.

"By the way" he said as they made their way to the front door. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the collar, "so you don't get lost in the house," he said and fastened it to her wrist, "I wouldn't want to lose you again."

Hermione knew she was such a sucker for falling for such a cheesy line, but before she knew what she was doing, she'd wrapped her arm around his neck and was snogging the life out of him. They stumbled into the house, he carried her up the stairs and they were in his room in no time.

So much for the fight she meant to put up.

**The End **

**I went really sweeeeeet at the end lol. That's a first for me. R&R**


End file.
